


be my empress, reign over me

by snowie130



Series: whoesoe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ...or maybe he took hers?, Beware, Empress Rey, F/M, Rey said Kylux rights, Rey took Ben's hand, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, also - cough - throne smut implied, ch.2 has a big whoesoe spoiler, even if she prefers it platonic, jealous cats, right hand man Hux, the ending we deserved, trust me - Freeform, you don't want to face jealous Kira Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowie130/pseuds/snowie130
Summary: EPILOGUE TO "WHAT HAPPENS ON EXEGOL, STAYS ON EXEGOL"Hux enters the throne room to find Snoke dead... but is he really surprised?+Millicent is not happy with 'be my empress, reign over me' - a short bonus, coming after whoesoe is finished, cause i wrote a spoiler
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: whoesoe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637035
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Kira

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Social Repose is strong with those fics...
> 
> So this is a little piece that comes after what i intend to be last chapter of whoesoe. Our redhead baby won't die in this universe, he will have his HEA as well (and you can rip it from my cold dead hands along with reylo HEA).
> 
> This isn't even a spoiler, right? I promised you reylo happy ending and this is basically Armitage's POV of that. Along with a memory of confrontation between him and Kira that wouldn't fit into whoesoe. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/09/22: changed the sweater into shirt, so it would fit with final chapter of whoesoe ;) Yes, originally "Olos" was supposed to wear The Good Boi Sweater.

_the beginning, Supremacy_

When he walked into destroyed throne room of Supremacy, he was not surprised to see lifeless red shells of Pretorian Guard and mighty Supreme Leader Snoke cut in pieces. Sight of Kylo Ren, standing half naked next to the throne, hair disshelved, was not something he ever imagined, or wanted to remember and it made him scowl. There was something wrong about Ren’s flushed face, but he didn’t linger on it.

His eyes softened when they focused on figure sitting right on the throne.

_Kira Ren was something else.  
  
He could feel it without any Force-sensitivity needed. She seemed to hang out around Finalizer and Starkiller pointlessly, yet after further observations it turned out Kira always watched over weaker points or talked with unimportant people that ended up crucial. What was her endgame? Supreme Leader must have trusted her or found her valuable... But has she been truly loyal to the cause, or had she had something up her sleeve? He could bet it was the latter. _

_It’s been less than a week of discrete investigation when she had him pinned to the wall, not with the Force, but with a hard look and small hand on his chest.(Hopefully Phas won’t see it, or he’ll have to endure another jealous outburst.)_

_\- You think you’re so smart, Hux – she started with venom, but then softened – And you are. Your father’s demise and your rise has been one of the best things that happened to the First Order. I know it’s your calling, your life. You’re quite the extraordinary man, General, and it would be a shame to put it all at risk just to satisfy some childish animosy, fueled by someone who doesn’t think of you too well. Of any of us._

_\- Who are you talking about, Ren? – he technically wasn’t wrong calling her that and judging by her suddenly wrinkled eyes, Kira didn’t mind._

_\- Snoke. He’s keeping both you and Kylo from growing by keeping you as rivals. His angry dogs. – All of his knowledge of body-language and his own sanity screamed at him, that not only she was being genuine, but also right. There was no metallic aftertaste on his tongue always induced by Force mind tricks._

_\- I know things. Don’t look at me like that, Huxie, i really do. I know you love her, and losing her will make you do some stupid things. I’ll be there to keep her safe in that one, most important moment. – he inhaled loudly but she continued, as if his heart didn’t stop for few second – If Snoke was dead and Kylo in charge, you would betray First Order just to see him fail! That would be last thing to expect from bright, talented strategist, a survivor. But you would do it. I’m here to stop this from ever happening. We’re alike, you and I. And he is like us. You and Kylo could become great partners and with right leader, that would make First Order blossom. Galaxy on their knees._

_\- Right leader being..._

_\- Me, of course. – she released him and beamed up at him._

_And he bloody believed her._

Kira was dressed only in an oversized, male shirt, cowl gone, her hair down, lightsaber nowhere in sight, and yet she looked truly roaylly.

 **\- Supreme Leader is dead** – said Ren in low, threatening voice that somehow made him shiver. That’s not how it sounded only few hours ago. Seems like gone was the tantrum-throwing man-child. Perhaps without Snoke, Ren could become what she has promised.  
Without hesitation, Armitage Hux bowed his head slightly, like he did months ago while meeting lady Kira Ren for the first time. He knew he wouldn’t have to kneel, not now when he said with pride:

**\- Long live the Empress.**


	2. Millicent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus scene no one asked for, but everyone needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that the only way this oneshot ends up with a second chapter will be if Hux wakes me up at night again... Instead it was Millicent, who demanded some attention after chapter 18 of 'what happens on exegol, stays on exegol'.
> 
> That one has a MAJOR SPOILER for whoesoe's main story. If you haven't caught up with it, please wait until you do. 
> 
> (Unless you don't want to enjoy the suspense - then go on)

* * *

When he finally came back to his quarters, Armitage Hux was exhausted and filled with happiness.

What started as another day of forced vacation filled with torture of boredom, has ended up as the climax to his friend Kira’s original plot.

So far he has replayed the scene of Snoke’s death only five times – there was simply no time for more, what with all the preparations, executing the coup, commanding all the high-ranked officers and old generals to holo-conference and establishing Kira’s rule over the First Order.

Phasma was safe and sound, they got rid of a very dangerous ‘guest’ of Kira, Kylo Ren showed no remorse after killing Snoke (not that he knew Hux knew!) and cooperated far better that they expected.

After a closer look Armitage finally found what has disturbed him earlier – Ren’s scar was gone. The ways of the Force are unexpected, Kira only told him mysteriously when he asked.

Still, he had a feeling he was missing something... But it couldn’t be as important as what was happening within the First Order.

From an unwanted bastard child to Snoke’s drudge to finally Empress’ right hand man, Armitage Hux had been through a lot to get where he was now. The galaxy better be ready for the order and prosperity that was to follow.

Unfortunately, he seemed to forget that Kira ”Darth Vrouw” Ren wasn’t the first or only empress in his life.

\- Hello, beautiful. How was your day, pumpkin? – he asked the ginger beauty sitting on the chair and glaring at him with yellow-green eyes. Evil, golden irises of the Sith had nothing on Millie’s.

He knew better than to try and pet her.

\- Come on, why are you giving me that look? You know I wanted to be home sooner... – he reached into the greatcoat’s pocket and pulled out a new toy stuffed with catnip.

Millicent ignored it, let out an angry growl, sent him one last glare and jumped off the chair.

He turned.

\- Is that because I called Kira an empress? Pumpkin, this is just... a codename! It wasn’t my idea! – he lied, but Millicent was gone already. – Millie, what are you... No! Please, not on the ceremonial uniform... Millie!

Father was in so. Much. Trouble.


End file.
